<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you Mine? by Jackersize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055105">Are you Mine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackersize/pseuds/Jackersize'>Jackersize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Roronoa Zoro, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pegging, Recreational Drug Use, Requited Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackersize/pseuds/Jackersize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sanji is working at his old man's bar one night, he ends up meeting an annoying green haired woman who is not his type at all.  She is rude, frustrating, can drink like a fish, and seems to enjoy bringing misery into Sanji's life. One problem: Sanji is extremely attracted to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you Mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sanji wakes up, his body aches from the previous night's activities.  He sighs as his muscles strain as he turns on his side.  He knows he is alone to his dismay.  He realized it as soon he had reached out to the opposite side of the bed, finding it cold and empty.  He was hoping Zoro had decided to stay the night. Unfortunately, that was not the case.</p>
<p>Zoro must have left after Sanji fell asleep.  She did lay with him for awhile and let him cuddle with her in the post-coital glow.   Sanji had fallen asleep in Zoro’s arms which had become a habit at this point.  However, Sanji would always wake up alone and it hurt.  Zoro never stayed the night.  This made Sanji feel empty and he hated to say it - even used.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he turned his head towards the pillow Zoro had used when she was laying there and holding him.  Sanji breathed in her scent lingering on the pillow case.</p>
<p>He needed to stop this; it was driving him insane.  He couldn't even think properly.  Sanji didn't know when his feelings towards Zoro had changed, but he could feel his heart break into pieces after she left.  Its like she enjoyed stomping all over his heart. Allowing their physical relationship to continue was far from healthy and was starting to wear Sanji out.</p>
<p>Nearly every waking moment, thoughts of Zoro occupied Sanji's obsessed mind.  It drove him to the point of distraction. While he was working in the kitchen at the restaurant, he felt the loss of passion and focus on his work. These depressing thoughts sucked the enjoyment out of his cooking which he loved.  Even when he was asleep, Zoro couldn't stay out of Sanji’s dreams.  He had dreamt many a time that they were an actual couple and genuinely happy together.  He could only wish Zoro returned his feelings and loved him back.</p>
<p>He had tried to make his feelings known before, but Zoro’s cold response only verified what Sanji had originally thought:  this "thing" between them was a casual hook up and nothing more.</p>
<p>A small tear fell from his blue eyes, streaming down his cheek.  His heart clenched in pain as he recalled when he had first asked her to stay the night after one of their many heated sessions of love making - at least that is what Sanji considered it. Maybe he could make Zoro breakfast the next morning and they could spend the day together like they did when they first met.</p>
<p>"Stay," Sanji had said.</p>
<p>Zoro had just begun unbuckling the leather harness of the strap on around her hips, taking it off and ignoring Sanji.  She walked into the ensuite bathroom, quickly washed up and strolled out of the bathroom nonchalantly.  She was still naked and brought a washcloth along.  Then, she cleaned up Sanji with a teasing smile on her face.  Zoro had looked so beautiful.</p>
<p>"Stay," Sanji had whispered again, sitting up as she tossed the cloth into the laundry hamper near the bed and started putting on her clothes.</p>
<p>He didn't know what brought himself to even say it.   But somehow it came spilling it. He had been holding it in for so long after all.</p>
<p>"Zoro..."  Sanji started.  "I think I'm in love with you," he had said softly, avoiding her stoic expression.  He stared down at the sheets covering him up.</p>
<p>Now clad in her black tank top and tight ripped jeans, she tugged her leather jacket on and strolled over to Sanji's side of the bed and reached for Sanji's face.</p>
<p>He leaned in eagerly, awaiting her reply, hoping for a positive response. Zoro slid her one hand into Sanji's hair and tugged at his blond strands harshly, making Sanji shiver at the rough treatment.  He shut his eyes in pain and pleasure for what was to come.</p>
<p>"You were such a good boy last night, cook. Let's not ruin that," Zoro murmured, clenching his hair tightly in her hand.  Sanji winced in pain and excitement as Zoro hovered over him and brought his blushing face closer towards hers. His heart felt as if it was going to explode as he tried to move closer to her.</p>
<p>Zoro cupped Sanji's chin with her other hand and ran her fingertips over Sanji's jawline.  Her single grey eye stared into his, holding his gaze for a lingering moment.  Sanji could feel his heartbeat in his ears. </p>
<p>Please say it. Please stay. </p>
<p>Zoro shook her head as if to toss anyway a nagging thought and closed the distance between them, all but devouring his mouth.</p>
<p>She was rough and aggressive and Sanji couldn't help but love it.  He shivered as their tongues danced together.  He couldn't get enough as she fucked his mouth with her hot tongue.  He needed her so bad.</p>
<p>She easily overpowered him and the thought of her taking him again made him moan loudly against her mouth as she continued to kiss him roughly. She bit his lip harshly and he moaned louder as she lapped at the bite on his lower lip with her velvety tongue.  Zoro seemed to be pleased with Sanji’s reaction as she licked into his mouth torturing him as he struggled to breathe.  His dick was hard, he wanted to come.  He wanted her inside him again, making him beg for it.  She could do anything to him, bend him over and take him again and again.  He would always want her.  He wanted to reach out to her so bad and touch her, make her stay, imagine that she was making love to him and not just fucking him.</p>
<p>She tugged at his hair once again and he groaned into her mouth. Zoro must had noticed that Sanji subconsciously had tried to raise his hands and reached out to embrace her.  She pulled back slowly with smack of both their lips, a sliver of saliva hanging between them. </p>
<p>She gave Sanji a teasing smirk and released the hold she had on his hair.  Apologetically, Zoro ran her hand through Sanji's now disheveled hair and stood back up. </p>
<p>Sanji was truly wrecked.  His scalp stung, his cheeks red, his dick hard and he could only want more.</p>
<p>Zoro grinned at the state she had left him in and said, "See ya later, Cook," and left his room, closing the door behind her.  She had completely brushed off his confession and distracted him.</p>
<p>Bringing himself back into the present, Sanji stretched while laying in his soft bed sheets.  He probably needed to wash them but a sick part of him wanted to leave them on the bed so Zoro’s scent would linger. </p>
<p>Sanji reached for his cigarettes on the nightstand.  He stared at the ceiling, more pain and sorrow tugging at his heart strings as he lit up a cigarette. </p>
<p>He exhaled and watched the smoke float up and disperse throughout the room. This obsession had to stop.  However, he just couldn’t bring himself to say no.</p>
<p>Zoro treated him normally -well, as normal as they could be, in front of their friends. They bickered like an old married couple and constantly challenged each other, often teasing each other, and riling each other up.  Sometimes it would even end in physical dispute.</p>
<p>Zoro loved to show off how strong she was from her training when she served in the military and her time training and teaching at the dojo.  Surprisingly, the night the two of them had first met they had their first fight due to Zoro driving him up the wall in irritation. He never thought he would fight a woman ever in his life, but Zoro had that effect on him.  She could drive him crazy.</p>
<p>Her passion towards teaching kids at the dojo and training to be the best she could be furthered his attraction to her.  Once, Sanji and Luffy went to pick Zoro up one day after she done with the kids at the dojo.  They were gonna head over to Robin and Franky's for a party later that night.  Luffy had wondered off to harrass Mihawk or Shanks or pretty much anyone who was around and had left Sanji alone.  That's when Sanji got to witness Zoro in action.  She was sparring with some tanned guy with silvery - white hair and he was having a lot of difficulty holding up against her.  She was clearly kicking his ass and it was terrifying and sexy as fuck.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Zoro was helping out with some of the kids who took various marital arts classes. The sight of her and the kids was unintentionally cute and made Sanji yearn for her even more.  Seeing her flustered yet somehow great with the kids was too sweet and kind of funny.  She would be a great parent one day.</p>
<p>That had really hurt.</p>
<p>Sometimes Sanji wondered why Zoro had even came into his life.  It seemed like she was there just to cause him immense pain and suffering.  Sanji had to admit, he enjoyed the suffering part a bit too much.  Another thing that bothered him was that Zoro never let him fuck her.  Sure, there was oral among other things, but Zoro would always end up bending him over and pegging him in the end.  Only one other time when they were both a little drunk and fooling around, Sanji had almost took her.   He had got the upper hand and was on top of her, pinning her to the bed.  It seemed like she really wanted him, as stared at Sanji, lust dancing in her eye.  Zoro had guided Sanji's dick to her warm heat with her shaking hand.  She was moaning and breathing heavily into Sanji's ear as he ran kisses over her neck, wishing he could mark her. He needed to be inside her- his hard dick twitched in excitement to make her his.  Just as Sanji was about to enter her as he had always wanted, he was pushed away and flipped over.  His face was pressed into the pillow as Zoro lubed up her fingers to tease him.</p>
<p>Even though she wouldn't let him inside her, which he didn’t understand, he still loved her regardless.  In all honestly, Sanji didn't mind being the bottom in their relationship.  He was bisexual after all and couldn't help but enjoy being taken from man or woman.</p>
<p>Sanji hadn't been with another person since this thing between Zoro and himself started. He didn't know if she was hooking up with others and that bothered him more than anything. </p>
<p>It was constantly nagging at him whenever Sanji saw an attractive woman or man checking Zoro out.  During one Luffy’s infamous parties, Zoro had passed out on the couch from losing to Nami in a drinking game.  An extremely beautiful girl with eye catching turquoise hair who somehow knew Zoro had thought it was a good idea to try to lay with Zoro on the couch and cuddle her while Zoro slept.  Sanji had never felt so jealous in his life and a little turned on.</p>
<p>Sanji finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray on the nightstand.  He didn’t even know how many he had smoked already.  He reached for his phone beside the ashtray and continued to lay in bed, his sour mood making him just want to stay in bed forever.  It was like he was losing himself.  He checked through his messages.</p>
<p>There were a ton of texts sitting in his inbox from Luffy. Probably about the BBQ/party they had planned to have at Luffy and Law's that night.  Luffy was going to transfer Sanji some money (probably Law’s money in all honesty) to buy the food and ingredients for the party.  Later tonight Sanji would barbecue and cook for their friends and acquaintances. Luffy knew a ton of people.  Maybe he would meet a beautiful lady or handsome man that would make him forget all about Zoro this evening.  Deep down, Sanji knew he was just lying to himself.</p>
<p>Sanji continued scrolling through his phone, sighing. No new messages from Zoro.  Sanji set the phone back on the nightstand and managed to pull himself out of bed.  He headed to the bathroom to relieve himself and climbed into the shower.</p>
<p>Ice cold water hit his head as he stood under the shower head and let the water stream down his body.  He jolted from the sudden temperature change.  He didn't bother adjusting it in an attempt to feel something else.</p>
<p>Why did he have to love Zoro of all people?  Sanji scrubbed some shampoo into his hair angrily, rinsed it, and then lathered in some conditioner in.  He grabbed the shower gel and began washing his lean body.</p>
<p>Depressed, and standing alone in the shower as the water beat down on him, he recalled night he first met Zoro before everything fell apart.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A year ago:</p>
<p>Sanji was working Saturday night as a bartender in his old man's restaurant/bar.  He usually worked in the kitchen which he preferred since he loved cooking and wanted to go to culinary school in the future...  However, his old man was getting up there in age and Sanji had decided to help at Zeff's for the past couple of years. Sanji had to put money away for school. School wasn't exactly cheap.</p>
<p>One of the other bartenders had called in sick so Sanji was forced to fill in.  He was pretty bored, wishing he could be working in the kitchen instead of making drinks.<br/>The restaurant seemed busy earlier -the old man probably sent Sanji to bartend to spite him instead of sending in one of the other staff members.</p>
<p>A fair number of customers were spread throughout the bar and soon business would pick up. They usually got busy the later it got. Especially when bands were booked.</p>
<p>Sanji polished some glasses and set them on the shelf above the fridges where the beer and coolers were stored. He glanced around in boredom.  Some customers are playing pool and darts. The customers are mainly rough looking men who were drinking beer, taking shots and being loud, rowdy and gross.</p>
<p>Zeff's was more of a small town, biker style kind of bar. However, there was a small stage were local bands played a few times a month. Sometimes they even held karaoke nights.  Sanji was thankful to be in the kitchen on those nights.</p>
<p>The restaurant area of the building is just an ordinary family restaurant and there was a hallway that linked the bar to the restaurant where staff mainly went through due to the location of the kitchen.</p>
<p>The tips were coming in nicely since people were starting to get drunk and therefore, more generous. A mix of older rock music played steadily on the touch screen jukebox.  The flats screen TVs were muted with various sports on the screens and random poker games were being televised.</p>
<p>A large group of people entered the bar.  At least that would keep Sanji busy.  He got ready to assist the customers, hoping for some good tips.  Maybe a beautiful lady would show up and make his night.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>After working up a sweat and re- stocking some of the beers in the fridges and going into the back cooler to get some more bottles of liquor, Sanji wiped sweat from his forehead.  There was a bit of a lull thank goodness. It was quite busy before and he needed a bit of a break.</p>
<p>The band's set would start shortly.  There were a few bands playing tonight.  Sanji didn't know any of them, but he knew Luffy was friends with one of the guys from a band that was going to be performing tonight.</p>
<p>The first band was now setting up and their sound tech was doing a sound check.  An older thin man with an afro tapped the microphone and was tuning a guitar on the stage.<br/>More people gathered around the stage.  Some were still seated in booths and tables.  To Sanji’s surprise, he could see there were a few beautiful ladies out there tonight!  Sanji smiled, feeling truly blessed. May he meet a lovely woman tonight please!</p>
<p>Sanji finished pouring some shots for a group of customers.  He accepted the money for the drinks after he placed the numerous shots down on the counter. The group did their shots and threw some bills into Sanji's tip jar at which Sanji thanked them politely.</p>
<p>As Sanji picked up the empty shot glasses off the bar counter to put them into the barside glass washer, he looked up to check out how big the crowd was getting and that was when he saw her.</p>
<p>She was incredibly beautiful.</p>
<p>The woman had shoulder length green hair.  He could see her muscular biceps straining against her tight leather jacket; she obviously worked out a lot.  There was somewhat bored expression sitting on her face and where her left eye should have been, laid a scar.  She looked dangerous.   She was clad in a leather jacket, a black crop top that showed off her sculpted abs and Sanji could make out the top of a jagged scar peaking up over her full chest and disappearing under her shirt then exposing itself once again when it reached her hip.  She was wearing dark boot cut jeans and they hugged her muscular thighs beautifully as she walked towards the bar in her beat up combat boots.  Even with her rough exterior, she was unbelievably gorgeous and Sanji felt his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>He was going to faint.  Ah, she was such a beauty!</p>
<p>Sanji had tried not to have a meltdown.   He was mentally freaking out because she was one of the hottest women he had ever seen.  However, she was not the type of woman he was usually interested in oddly enough.  He usually went after very feminine and soft girls.  This woman looked like she could kick his ass and he'd probably like it too.</p>
<p>She had met his eyes and smirked at him, obviously catching him checking her out. Sanji nearly dropped the shot glasses he was still holding.  He gulped under her gaze as she eyed him up and down.  He stared back at her and felt a blush rising on his cheeks as he clutched the glasses in his hands nervously.</p>
<p>He was so glad he wasn't in high school anymore. In the past, he would have been swooning and falling over himself in her presence.  As he got older, he realised he was mainly overcompensating due to having an internal struggle with his bisexuality.  He had also wanted attention which he lacked as a child.  Women, his sister and mother, were the only ones who showed kindness towards him when he lived with his biological family as a small child. After being taken away due to allegations of neglect and abuse, he had been adopted by Zeff.  Life was a lot better after that.  It did take awhile for Sanji to come to terms with his bisexuality.   Getting his heart broken a few times by both a woman and man had toned down Sanji’s girl crazy nature.</p>
<p>"I'm... um. Hi.  What can get you?" Sanji stuttered as he placed the glasses on the dish washer.  Some of them toppled over, loudly.</p>
<p>"Triple whiskey on the rocks and a double shot of tequila. Forget the lime though.  I'll just use the whiskey as a chaser," the woman said, tossing some bills on the bar counter.</p>
<p>Sanji raised his eyebrows in surprise.  </p>
<p>What kind of a woman could drink like that?  That was insane!  Did she want to get sick as soon as she drank it all?  Who in their right mind would use whiskey as a chaser?  That certainly wouldn't taste very good at all. Maybe she just didn't have good taste in liquor.</p>
<p>"HEY.  Well, THIS kind of woman can drink like that, Curly.  And who are you to judge who has good taste or not?" the woman said, fire in her eye, it was like she ready to throw down.</p>
<p>Sanji mentally back peddled. He must have said what he was thinking out loud. Well, that was embarrassing wasn't it? Shit, how could he fix this?</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, miss.  I didn't mean anything offensive at all.  I don't... I - I mean, its just an odd request coming from a lovely lady such as yourself," Sanji said as he started to pour the drinks for her, a blush forming high on his cheeks.</p>
<p>The woman stared harshly at him.  "Whatever, Curly."</p>
<p>Wait a minute. What did she call him?</p>
<p>"Excuse me, miss.  But what's 'curly'?" Sanji asked, finally registering the woman's comment.</p>
<p>"You... Your eyebrows,"  the woman said, laughing as she gestured to Sanji's face. "Shocked hearing that from such a lovely lady like myself?" she said, mocking him.  Sanji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The woman crossed her arms on the counter of the bar, and it made her cleavage pop and look mouthwatering.  Sanji couldn't help but stare.</p>
<p>"Drinks?" the woman said. clearing her throat, bringing Sanji out of his daze.</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Sanji quickly finished up with her drinks and placed the drinks in front of the rude woman.  Not even a second after he placed the drinks down, she quickly downed her double tequila shot and then took a huge sip of the whiskey. A few droplets of whiskey ran down her chin and she wiped at it.</p>
<p>Sanji mouth hung open in shock as she smirked at his reaction.  He felt his cheeks heating up and his heart beat steadily increasing.  That shouldn’t have been so hot.</p>
<p>Instead of just standing there, he snapped out of it and picked up her money from the counter and typed in her purchase on the POS system's screen and pressed enter. The till opened and he took out some change to give her.</p>
<p>"Nah, keep it.  Maybe you can buy some good taste with it.  See ya later, Curly," she said walking away from the bar.</p>
<p>Sanji's eyebrow twitched in irritation.  This was certainly going to be an interesting night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next update will be next week.  <br/>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>